Of love and hate
by luckydog
Summary: The sequel to Feelings' The bladebreakers are back in Japan for the start of the school term. Ray's gone back to china and now Tala and his gang are taking over. What eill the BB do? 5th chapter's up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
  
Renee: Oh my god! It's the second series of 'Feelings!' For a while there it looked like we weren't going to do this but now here it is!  
  
Kai: I can't believe you continued this.  
  
Luckydog: I can't believe I got to see you punch Tyson! The beyblade manga rules!  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Dilemma.  
  
Kai stood in the busy airport already missing Australia. Japan had become his second home over the last four years that had been to his private school. He would be going back to boarding school, which meant that Ray would be going back to China. Max might be staying, because his father lived in Japan. The only bladebreaker who wouldn't be hanging around was Ray. Ray was going to stay at Tyson's for the weekend but then was going back to China.  
  
Kai tried not to think about it, as he would become upset by it. This had happened on the plane, the only incident on their trip back. Kai thought about Ray leaving just as Tyson had tried to talk to him. Kai had snapped at Tyson, who had backed off quickly. Anger and hurt must have been present in his voice, as everyone had turned to look at him except Ray, who looked away.  
  
Kai was dreading Ray leaving and what was worse he couldn't say goodbye properly. It was so hard. He wished he'd never met Ray but at the same time wanted him so bad, it was tearing Kai apart.  
  
Kai sighed as he waited for the others to catch up. They quickly grabbed theirs bags and waited for the BBA car to arrive.  
  
'Are you okay?' Ray asked. He looked as though he was about to start crying. He also seemed strained and stressed, but he managed to put compassion in his voice for Kai.  
  
Kai looked at the ground. 'I'm fine.' He mumbled. Kai knew it wasn't true and he knew that Ray would notice as well. A white mini bus chose that moment to pull up to the curb. Tyson and Max were fighting to get in first. Once the doors were open, Tyson and Max raced down the back of the bus and jumped into the brown leather seats.  
  
'Corners!' Max yelled throwing his hands up for emphasis.  
  
Kenny sat in front of them clutching Dizzi tightly.  
  
'What's wrong Kenny?' Tyson asked leaning forwards. 'Have you got porn or something in your laptop?'  
  
'No!' Kenny sounded panicked, as the entire mini bus was soon filled with the sound of laughter. Kai was the only one who wasn't laughing. He sat at the front to avoid everyone. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed because Kai could still hear them.  
  
'Oh, every kind.' Dizzi said. 'Animal porn, fat girl porn, movie porn.'  
  
'You made that up!' The bus driver shouted. The driver laughed along with everyone else.  
  
Kai sighed, sinking into the leather chair, hoping it would swallow him, take him away from the hurt and painful world that is reality.  
  
'It was more uncomplicated being insane.' Kai muttered to himself.  
  
Kai stared out the window thinking, as the bus started its engine and began it short trip to Tyson's house.  
  
The bus was slowing down and Tyson and Max were entertaining themselves by singing one last song. Ray got up and walked down to Kai. Kai gave in. He knew he would have to talk to Ray some time.  
  
'Kai I need to talk to you.' Ray was about to say something when Tyson and Max's singing drowned him out.  
  
'We wanna wee wanna wee wanna wee, And if you don't stop for us, we'll do it on the bus, And after a while, it'll run down the aisle, And you'll get your feet wet, you'll get your feet wet!'  
  
The bus stopped just as they finished.  
  
'I'll talk to you later.' Ray said as he got up.  
  
'Whatever.' Kai responded.  
  
'Thanks kids.' The bus driver said wiping his eyes. 'You've made my job a little more fun for today.'  
  
'Bye.' Tyson, Max and Kenny chorused as Kai swept passed them, his scarf barely having time to linger behind him.  
  
The stone wall had a gap in it, with an arch; this was Tyson's fence. Kai leant against the cold hard wall. Max, Tyson and Kenny passed through the arch making their way. Kai could hear the protracted chatter float over the wall. As the talk quickly faded, it was replaced by the soft thump of padded shoes stepping on a cobblestone pathway.  
  
Ray walked out of the arch and looked round for Kai. He was leaning against Tyson's wall. Kai's eyelids were fluttering slightly, throwing spasms as he tried to close his eyes as hard as he could. Ray could see past the brave face to the hurt.  
  
'Kai...' Ray said.  
  
Kai acknowledged Ray by opening his eyes. Ray looked upset. Kai sighed and faced Ray.  
  
'Kai. I'm sorry that I have to go.' Ray said. 'But after the term's finished I can come back!' Ray said happily.  
  
'That's great.' Kai said sounding rather strained. The sound of Tyson and Max's laughter wafted over the wall.  
  
'I'm glad we weren't that immature.' Ray said looking up at the top of the wall, like Max and Tyson were sitting up there laughing.  
  
'I want to bey-battle.' Kai said slowly.  
  
'What?' Kai could see the bewilderment on Ray's face.  
  
'I want to bey-battle Ray.' Kai said staring unblinking into Ray's eyes. 'You. I want to bey-battle against you.'  
  
'But we're evenly match, you know that.' Ray face still had a look of confusion on it.  
  
'Now Ray.' Kai said. 'This is something you can't back out of.'  
  
Kai walked past Ray and in through the arch. Instead of following the cobblestone path to the door, Kai left the hard stone for the plush grass. He went around to the backyard on the lawn, avoiding the garden that ran around the perimeter of the estate. There was a plastic bey-bowl and a metal bey-bowl next to the pond. The water in the pond was still and reflecting the soft clouds in the sky above. Soon an echoing thumping meant that Ray had told the others of his demand. Tyson and Max appeared on Kai's right with Kenny straggling behind. Ray stepped out from Kai's left; in his hand he clutched Driger-F already attached to the launcher.  
  
'Alright Kai.' Ray said as he leapt off the wooden veranda. 'Here's your match.'  
  
Ray inserted his ripcord with a soft whirring noise as Kai's attached his Dranzer-F blade to the launcher with a click.  
  
'3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!' The team chorused.  
  
Kai's launch was vicious. By the time the sound of the ripcord reached their ears Kai's Dranzer had done about three laps of the bowl. A constant buzzing noise was present as the metal tips spun, moving on the metal bowl's surface.  
  
Driger landed in the bowl with a clunk. Driger went straight for Dranzer who dodged the blow but sent one of it's own back. Driger was thrown close to the edge of the bowl but managed to come down to the centre again.  
  
'Dranzer!' Kai yelled. 'Fire missile!'  
  
Dranzer backed away from Driger in a defensive manoeuvre. Many would have thought that Ray would have been relived that Kai was backing off but Ray's brow furrowed in concentration. Kai had Ray on the ropes, why was he backing off. Then the attack came, as fast as a match being stuck to lit it, Dranzer flew across the bey-bowl and hit Driger full on. Ray's blade, Driger was ready to give in but Ray wouldn't let that happen.  
  
'Driger!' Ray shouted.  
  
The smoky grey beyblade began to speed up, emitting a bright green light from the top of it. Suddenly a giant white tiger pounced out of the top. The legendary bit-beast called Driger, The white tiger had emerged. It bared it's glistening inch long teeth, it's breathing sounding ragged, making the beast seem a lot more fierce. It let out a ferocious roar that could have brought fear into the bravest man's heart. But Kai wasn't scared, in fact he sneered at the vicious animal in front of him.  
  
'Dranzer!' Kai screamed.  
  
A brilliant scarlet light shone of the top of a dark blue beyblade with green edges. A giant bird grew out of the light of the beyblade. A crimson and gold bird with sharp talons, glossy feathers and an intense beak. The three long tail feathers revealed that Dranzer was a phoenix. The cold smile appeared on Kai's face and his steely eyes made him look heartless.  
  
'DRANZER!!!!!' Kai roared. 'CRUSH AND DESTROY DRIGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
The only noise after Kai had screamed was an odd dull metallic clunk, which had been caused through Ray dropping his launcher in shock.  
  
*~: To be continued :~*  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Luckydog: What did you think of the first chapter? I hope it was all right.  
  
Renee: This is starting to sound like a soapie, and it's only the first chapter.  
  
Kai: Why? Why must you torture me?  
  
Luckydog: It's not predictable at least.  
  
Renee: You got me there. Plz review and tell us what you think of it.  
  
Kai: it's crap, just like the last one.  
  
Luckydog: Don't make me punch you! 


	2. Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
  
Luckydog: First the little dog trapped in the computer tells me not to run with scissors, now he tells me that a plaid shirt and stripy pants don't go together. He has a blowtorch so why doesn't he use it too escape from the computer. I wonder where he got that blowtorch?  
  
Renee: there is no way I would let a blowtorch be allowed in your possession.  
  
Kai: She'd kill us all probably.  
  
Luckydog: No, just you. I-I think. Anyway, thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter.  
  
~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~  
  
Hurt.  
  
'Dranzer crush Driger!' Kai screamed.  
  
'Why-?' Ray asked. 'Why are you doing this, Kai?'  
  
'You have accomplished the one thing that no one on earth has done.' Kai said menacingly. 'The one every one thought was impossible. You hurt me Ray. Cut me deep. Worse then Devlin and Tala. Worse then anyone else. DRANZER!!!!!!!! TOTAL ANHILATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kai's dark blue blade rocketed beyond mach 1at Driger. There was a crunching noise as Dranzer pinned Driger against the wall of the bey bowl. Dranzer finally fell back down, spun the length of the bey bowl and came back to Kai's hand.  
  
A part of Driger's blade had punctured the hard, grey metal bey bowl and stuck there.  
  
Kai stared at the blade, made a small indignant noise and swept away.  
  
Just as Kai's scarf had disappeared through the doorway, a crack emerged on Driger's blade base. Ray seemed to be in too much shock to pry his blade from the side of the bowl. It was probably a good thing, as more cracks appeared in the blade bade and the attack ring started crumbing into small, light grey, plastic pieces. The bottom of the bey bowl was littered with what looked like snow but really was once the attack ring of the very powerful blade Driger-F.  
  
~Kai~  
  
Kai had gotten over his anger and was now feeling really bad.  
  
'I should apologise. It's not Ray's fault that he has to go back to China. I shouldn't be so hard on him.' Kai turned around to apologise to Ray.  
  
~Ray~  
  
Ray sunk to his knees in the soft emerald green grass as his precious Driger-F disintegrated in front of him. The blade base, weight disk and right spin, (which were still intact.) fell from the place they were being held in by the now destroyed attack ring. The silver weight disk was thrown from the right spin as the blade base bounced down the side of the bowl. Ray heard a hollow, watery thump behind him and turned to see his weight disk being swallowed by the dark water in Tyson's pond.  
  
'Ahhh, no.' Ray sighed.  
  
Ray turned back to retrieve what was left of his blade. He picked it up just as the spin gear and Blade base shattered. The light grey pieces trickled through Ray's open fingers into the metal bey bowl, joining the other pieces littering it.  
  
Ray stared mortified at what Kai had done. The one thing he cared more about then anything. Twenty minutes ago, that had been Kai. Now it was Driger.  
  
Ray stared at his empty as his breathing froze. Driger was gone for good. Destroyed by the one he loved. Shock gave way to despair and Ray's eyes began to burn and sting. Ray held his head in his hands, sinking slowly into depression. His vision became blurred and couldn't see his hands in face. The tears that came Ray's eyes were ice cold, not warm like peoples usually would. Then realised he wasn't breathing. He started taking uneven, ragged breaths.  
  
'I'm gonna find Kai and kill him!' Tyson roared as he stormed off to find Kai.  
  
Max stared at Ray in shock as Kenny knelt down next to Ray. At first Max thought that Kenny was helping Ray but upon closer inspection Max saw that Kenny was sifting through the broken pieces of blade in the bey bowl. Max thought it was insensitive of him, till Kenny held something triumphantly in the air.  
  
'Don't worry Ray.' Kenny said. 'Driger's bit is fine. I can make you a new blade. It will work just as well as the old one. Maybe even better.'  
  
'Thank you Kenny!' Ray crash-tackled Kenny to the soft ground in a hug.  
  
'Do me a favour and let go!' Kenny gasped. 'You're crushing my lungs.'  
  
Ray couldn't hear him as he had taken up chanting the mantra, 'Thank you! Thank you!' Over and over.  
  
~Kai~  
  
'How could you do that?!' Tyson screamed at Kai. 'You're supposed to be our captain. You're not supposed to destroy our blades.'  
  
'Fuck off Tyson.' Kai growled. 'Unless you want Dragoon destroyed too.'  
  
To Kai's surprise, Tyson paled and backed off. Tyson ran out of the room petrified yelling something that sounded kinda like 'MUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Kai had scared Tyson off.  
  
'Gee, I must have really bashed Ray's Driger for Tyson to take that threat so seriously.' Kai shook his head, and followed the veranda around till he came to the back yard.  
  
Here he saw Max sweat dropping, as he was talking. Tyson flat out on the floor next to Max protectively holding his dragoon storm bey blade. Ray hugging Kenny and Kenny trying to escape from Ray.  
  
Kai felt a pang of jealousy as he watched over the scene. A voice floated over to him.  
  
'C'mon Ray.' Max pleaded. 'Just let the chief go! If you don't you might kill him.'  
  
Ray let go and Kenny lay there gasping for breath.  
  
'Your...Gratitude...is...appreciated....Ray....' Kenny panted. 'But...can...you...try to....restrain..yourself..next time?'  
  
'Ah he he.' Ray laughed nervously. 'Sorry. I think I did get a bit carried away.'  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed as he left for the big room that they all slept in when they stayed at Tyson's.  
  
Ray, hearing a floorboard squeak, looked up. He saw Kai receding into the shadows of the house.  
  
Ray shot one look back at the others. Max was talking to Kenny and Tyson was mumbling to Dragoon. They were entertained and wouldn't miss him. Ray looked back at the veranda. Kai had disappeared from sight. Ray knelt before running over to the veranda and jumping on it. Ray landed sideways, sliding along the smooth varnished wood, powered by the run up, so he could see into the rooms as he passed.  
  
Kai was sitting in the corner of the one he just slid by. Ray stopped and entered the room. Kai looked up as Ray stepped over the threshold. Kai stood and walked over to Ray.  
  
'Ray...' Kai stalled.  
  
'Kai.' Ray said. 'What you did to me was a crushing blow. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I know how much it hurts. Remember I feel the same way as you.'  
  
'Ray..' Kai tried. 'I'm sorry that I destroyed your blade. My blinding anger prevented me from seeing what really mattered.'  
  
'What's that?' Ray asked curious.  
  
'You.' Kai replied.  
  
'Thank you, Kai.' Ray said. 'I know it won't be easy but we'll pull through.'  
  
Kai nodded and brushed past Ray, trying to hide the huge smile on his face.  
  
~Sunday morning~  
  
Kai woke up early as usual. He didn't want to though, he wanted to hide under the thin green blanket of his make shift bed. Ray was leaving for China today. In a few hours to be exact.  
  
The same turmoil happened as usual in the mornings. Kai sat in the corner, against the cold, hard wood panelling that surrounded the entire room and watched it unfold. Ray woke up second and didn't even notice Kai in the corner. This was because of routine. Kai would generally be outside and sitting somewhere in the general living area thinking.  
  
Then things became interesting. Tyson rolled over, draping his arm on Max's face. Max's mouth was open slightly and Tyson was squeezing Max's nose. Max woke with a start to realise he was suffocating. Max bit down hard on Tyson's hand.  
  
'Ow! That smarts!' Tyson yelled in his sleep. He rolled over onto Kenny's legs. Kenny tried to escape but realised he couldn't. Kenny, still half asleep whacked Tyson over the head before extracting his legs and getting up.  
  
Kai thought.   
  
'3, 2, 1.' Tyson mumbled in his sleep.  
  
'Let it rip!!!' Max answered also asleep.  
  
'Dragoon, storm attack!' Tyson yelled.  
  
'Draciel, fortress defence!' Max responded.  
  
Kai watched the two sleeping figures in amazement. They were bey battling. In their sleep!  
  
'Yeah!' Tyson pumped a fist. 'I win.'  
  
'Oh, darn.' Max sighed. 'I can't believe I lost.'  
  
Kai wondered.  
  
'Better luck next time Draciel.' Max slurred as he got up.  
  
'Put it there.' Tyson said holding out his hand. 'That was a good match.'  
  
'Yeah.' Max replied as he sleepily shook Tyson's hand before leaving the room.  
  
Kai tried so hard to sustain his laughter. In fact he shoved his fist in his mouth to stop him from laughing. Kai ended up coughing instead.  
  
Tyson stirred. Just the sound of Kai's voice woke him up.  
  
'Why are you still in here?' Tyson asked as he stood up.  
  
'I've just watched the most entertaining movie.' Kai answered. 'I wish I'd had some popcorn. You might have seen it. It's an exciting adventure about two kids who bey battle in there sleep.'  
  
Kai saw with satisfaction that Tyson had sweat dropped from embarrassment. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Kai started laughing. Tyson stood in shock but Kai kept on laughing.  
  
'Strange.' Tyson muttered. 'Ooh, breakfast!' Tyson left the room at top speed.  
  
Kai stopped laughing when Tyson left the room. He remembered that Ray was leaving. It was Ray who had made him laugh out loud for the first time. Kai was still angry that Ray had to go but he could keep it in check. He had learnt how to so many years ago to keep emotions locked away. Kai rose from his seat and left for the kitchen.  
  
~Later, at the airport~  
  
Ray was just about to leave; his plane had just come in. Kai stood behind the others not talking. Ray knew he had at least fifteen minutes. He caught Kai's eye and said.  
  
'I really need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec.'  
  
Kai quickly walked over there. Because the airport was so busy and crowded no one noticed Kai had gone. He opened the blue door. All the grey stalls were empty and no one was here. Kai stared at his reflection as Ray came in.  
  
'Sorry Kai, but I had to talk to you one last time.' Ray said.  
  
'It's okay.' Kai responded.  
  
'I wish there was some way I could stay in Japan. I didn't have to go back to china. I wish-'  
  
'Yeah, well wishes don't come true Ray.' Kai said cutting Ray off. 'I've always know that. Faith is another word for disappointment. Unless it's your bit-beast. There one of the only things you can depend on. Your bit- beast and yourself.'  
  
Ray thought. Ray grabbed Kai and Kai thought Ray was going to knock some sense into him but Ray pressed his lips against Kai's.  
  
'Good bye Kai.' Ray whispered, as they broke apart. 'I'll miss you.'  
  
Kai watched Ray go. The grey and blue décor of the bathroom making him feel extra heartbroken.  
  
*~: To be continued :~*  
  
T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T  
  
Luckydog: Aww, that's so sad. You seem nearly as upset as when you saw your father.  
  
Kai: DON'T talk about that.  
  
Luckydog: You were all happy but then you were angry but you looked soooooo cute with the big Happy smile on your face.  
  
Kai: I'm going to rip out the red streaks in your hair, strand by stand.  
  
Luckydog: but I only got them done a few days ago.  
  
Renee: shut it you two. Thanks for reading. Bye! 


	3. Missing you

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
  
Luckydog: The last chappie was sad. Anyway thank you Raku Ozzarian princess. I've always had a fascination with pulling someone's scarf and I guess that's where the idea of Ray pulling Kai by his scarf to kiss him came from.  
  
U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U  
  
Missing you.  
  
Kai stared longingly at the swinging bathroom door but he knew Ray would be long gone. He sighed and a dream like sense of unreality fell upon him. The bus ride back to Tyson's house felt strangely vacant. The feeling stayed with Kai the entire day.  
  
~On the plane~  
  
Ray leant back into his seat, the sick feeling in his stomach not being caused by the rising plane. Ray put on headphones hoping to think about something else when a sad song of a leaving lover came on. Ray tried hard to hide his tears.  
  
~A week later in Japan~  
  
Kai walked into math accompanied by Wyatt. Wyatt was gibbering on about something that Kai wasn't listening to. He was too depressed and hadn't been able to pull himself out of it all week. Kai noticed that the class was seemingly empty with only a few students amongst them.  
  
'Where is everyone?' Kai wondered aloud, interrupting Wyatt's talk about his beyblading.  
  
'They've all gone home.' Wyatt replied. 'Their parents pulled them out of school since the attacks in the neighbour hood.'  
  
'What attacks?' Kai asked as they sat down in their usual positions.  
  
'Kai!' Wyatt said exasperated. 'I was telling you about it before.'  
  
'Sorry, I was kind of out of it.' Kai apologised.  
  
'Today and all week.' Wyatt retorted. 'You must really be out of it to apologise.  
  
'Yeah.' Kai said vaguely. 'So, about this attacks.'  
  
'One school has been attacked, a public school, a hobby shop and a supermarket.' Wyatt recited ticking them off on his fingers.  
  
'So what happened?' Kai was interested. He turned his back to the cheery sunny view outside his window and faced Wyatt, sitting against the gloomy looking white classroom, caused by the artificial light.  
  
'Well, the school children were terrorised, three got injured, and all three places were robbed.' Wyatt said.  
  
'Okay.' Kai nodded. He was glad to have something else to think about for a change. This mystery took his mind off Ray, tough not completely.  
  
'But the strange thing is,' Wyatt continued. 'The people who robbed these places were kids, Kai. Kids our age. The other thing is the weapons they used. Yeah, Kai, they used weapons.'  
  
Wyatt said reading Kai's expression of shock.  
  
'Anyway the weapons, which aren't really weapons, they're toys and-'  
  
'You're side tracking Wyatt.' Kai said lazily.  
  
'Yeah, well they used Beyblades Kai.' Wyatt said leaning forwards. 'Souped up Beyblades. They had things like nails and blades attached to them.'  
  
Kai had an instant flashback of a beyblade with blades in it.  
  
~Flashback~ (in black and white and slowmo.)  
  
Ray yells as Devlin smirks at him. The beyblade rips and tears at Rays skin. Shock eventually gives way to pain and Ray falls to the ground, hurt.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
The teacher closing the door pulls Kai out of his painful thoughts. Kai wants to ask Wyatt more questions but knows that now is not the time. Instead he takes for staring out the window to the green trees and grass below and pretending that he is out there in the cheery atmosphere frolicking with Ray.  
  
~After lunch~  
  
Kai walked to his next class English, weighed down with the sorrow of Ray not being there and one question burning fiercely in his mind.  
  
I wonder what Public school was attacked? I haven't seen Tyson and the others for a while now.   
  
Kai sat down in his hard wooden chair just as Wyatt slid in the seat next to him.  
  
'Where were you at lunch Kai?'  
  
'Sitting outside in the sun thinking.' Kai replied, looking once again outside. He had a wide view of the Japanese city below him. He could just Tyson's school in the distance. The building came together like little detailed Lego.  
  
'Settle down class.' The man in his thirties said in a wheezy voice that matched his hair. 'Today we will be studying issues. We have the perfect example in yesterday's paper. Sakurai high school was attack viciously yesterday with witnesses being so scared they would even utter a detail. One student we interviewed told us this.  
  
"We'll come back." The kid muttered terrified. "They said, they'd come back if I told you."  
  
The student then ran off petrified for his life.  
  
People were in even more shock when three student's, Tyson Ranger, Max Tate and Kenny Kenkarta, were injured in the outrageous attack using Beyblades, a toy-'  
  
Kai tuned out just then. So it HAD been Tyson's school that had been attacked. And Tyson, Max and Kenny had been hurt. Kai resolved to see them after school. They no one else to look after them except that annoying Hilary.  
  
I Kai thought as he stared out the window at Tyson's school in the distance.   
  
~After class~  
  
As soon as the teacher had said class demised Kai had gotten up and strode out the room without looking back. All the classrooms in the building were white. It was kind of ordinary and Kai hated it. He had been in misery ever since he had come here. Kai saw a fire alarm and checking to see if anyone was around, there wasn't, he pressed the button. Kai the ducked through an open door into the Janitors closet. Kai watched through a crack in the door as the empty corridors were soon filled with people going in the opposite direction. Kids were not obeying teachers and complete hysteria had broken out. Kai snuck out of the Janitors closet and slipped through the emergency exit door next to him.  
  
Kai was on the metal outside stairs and raced down them. He knew he didn't have long before the teachers would figure out what was going on. Once Kai had reached the lush grass, he ran over to the 1.5 metre brick fence and vaulted over it. Kai knew he still wasn't safe as he landed cat like on the other side. Kai stood up and walked slowly over the bridge, looking over the edge at its pristine waters and wondered what was in there. All he could see was his shadowed reflection. The concrete bridge that Kai stood on was in full view of the school so he continued walking. As he walked along the street, Kai looked at the houses. Many had put up extra security measures and the local milk bar had closed down. Whoever it was that had attacked these people, had them scared.  
  
'Hello Kai.' A smooth menacing voice said beside him.  
  
Kai turned a looked down the shadowed side street expecting to see a teacher or Wyatt. Kai could see numerus dark figures in the shadowy street.  
  
'Don't you remember me?' A kid the same age I Kai stepped out of the shadows. Kai stared in shock.  
  
'What's wrong?' Another kid stepped out. 'Cat got your tongue?'  
  
'Tala?' Kai said automatically. 'Devlin? What are you doing here?'  
  
'Well, you may have heard several things on the news lately.' Tala smirked as the rest of his team appeared out of the darkness behind him. 'Shops being robbed, beyblade parts stolen and aha, Your team mates getting injured.'  
  
'And now it's your turn Kai!' Devlin said as the rest of the team advanced.  
  
U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U  
  
Luckydog: I'm confused.  
  
Renee: Why?  
  
Luckydog: It's like multimedia and multimedia is like art. And I had to swap my maths and English around! I'll get over it. Anyway hope you like the story. And plz review. 


	4. Broken spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
  
Luckydog: Tsk, tsk, reviews are becoming less now. Maybe I should stop typing?  
  
Renee: As if that would happen.  
  
Luckydog: T.T* SHUT UP!  
  
U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U  
  
Broken spirits.  
  
'I don't think so.' Kai replied to Tala. 'At least, not today.' Kai then knocked over a lot of cardboard boxes, leaving Tala and Devlin behind him. He could hear frustrated cried and shouts echo from the main street behind him.  
  
Kai was running down a side street, flanked by shadows and darkness. The clouds above Kai seemed to darken and turn black to suit the grey events. A light rain soon came down in heavy sheets, forming a mist like atmosphere all over town.  
  
'Tala and the others will never find me in this.' Kai said as he looked around the corner. Dark shadows would fade in and out behind the grey misty rain. Kai found a street sign and using his knowledge of the town he'd lived in for the past five years, he manoeuvred his way around the back streets taking cautions to try and avoid Devlin and the others at all costs.  
  
Kai was walking along a wall, staying close to the edge when he heard a noise from somewhere near by. Kai froze and pressed his body close to the wall becoming virtually invisible. Some dark moving shadows were coming closer through the rain. Kai looked around.  
  
I KNOW the hospital is around here somewhere!   
  
Kai then looked at the building his was leaning against he realised that it was the hospital. Giving one fleeting glance at the threatening shadows, Kai then entered through the automatic doors, which could see even through the misty rain.  
  
The smell of disinfectant reached Kai's nose. He wrinkled it in disgust as the white walls reminded him of his school.  
  
'May I help you?' A pretty female nurse asked from behind the desk.  
  
'Ah, yeah.' Kai answered looking round. 'My friends are in here. I wanted to see them.'  
  
'Who are they?' The nurse asked diverting her attention from Kai to her computer.  
  
'Tyson ranger, Max Tate and Kenny Kenkarta.' Kai responded. He realised that the hospital was empty.  
  
'I'm sorry but no ones allowed to see them—'  
  
Kai cut the nurse off by jumping over the desk and checking the computer himself. He then vaulted back over the desk and ran to the stairs.  
  
'Hey, come back here!' The nurse yelled. 'You can't do that! Oh well.'  
  
~Room 6, floor 3, the hospital~  
  
Kai stood outside Tyson, Max and Kenny's room. He stood there, staring for ages at the number above the closed door. Kai felt both compelled and afraid as he stared at that number.  
  
'What am I doing?' Kai asked himself softly. 'There's nothing to be scared of.'  
  
Kai pushed open the door as Tyson and Max yelled.  
  
'We wondered when you were going to see us.' Max said.  
  
'Did you hear about what happened?' Tyson asked.  
  
'Of course I did.' Kai grumbled. 'I'm here, aren't I?'  
  
'Did you hear who attacked us?' Tyson responded.  
  
'Tala and Devlin, I know.'  
  
'Have you been attacked?' Kenny asked.  
  
'They tried, but I'm too good for them.' Kai quipped. Everybody else sweat dropped. Then Max voiced the question that had been on Kai's mind ever since he'd heard about the attacks.  
  
'I wonder if Ray's alright.' Max said. 'I mean, if Tala and his gang are after us here, then they might have gone after Ray as well.'  
  
'They can't.' Tyson said. 'They're all here. Ray's in china.' Kai cheered up at that.  
  
'I better go.' Kai said. The rain was making hypnotic beats upon the glass window. 'It won't take long for my teachers to realise I'm gone. Especially after they round everybody up.' Kai was leaving but when he got to the door, someone opened his big mouth.  
  
'What did you do Kai?' Tyson asked. Kai closed his eyes smirking. When he opened them he looked at Tyson out the corner of them.  
  
'My school had an unexpected fire drill.' Kai said before leaving.  
  
~At Kai's school~  
  
Kai stared out the window as he walked to the dining room. The rain was pattering against the windows gently. Kai was dripping wet from the rain and the teachers had noticed it too. Thank god for his father, telling them to leave him alone or he would have gotten a lecture for leaving school.  
  
Passing one of the classrooms, a fogged up window of the door caught his attention. A messaged had been written on it. A message addressed to him!  
  
Kai, DO NOT GO TO THE DINING ROOM! Run! You're in grave danger—Wyatt.  
  
Kai stared at the image in shock before putting his hand in his pocket. Kai's warm, soft, rough hand came in contact with the cool, hard, smooth metal of his beyblade. The two contrasted each other, like Yin and Yang.*  
  
Kai clenched the blade tightly before striding purposely toward the dining room.  
  
Kai's footsteps echoed, making the school seem empty and hollow. Reaching the door he flung it open. To find some of the school kids who had come down for an early dinner to be hostages to Tala and his friends.  
  
'Glad to see that you didn't wimp out.' Tala said. 'Or follow your friends advice.'  
  
'Don't bother looking for your teachers.' Devlin said. 'They're gone, ran scared.'  
  
'Well, I'm not running.' Kai said. 'I'm sick of you hurting the people of this town.'  
  
Kai pulled a launcher and ripcord out of his back pocket and walked over to the bey-bowl that had been put in the dining room for kids to use.  
  
'I wanna face him.' Devlin said stubbornly.  
  
'You don't know Kai.' Tala replied quickly. 'You're a good blader but Kai............'  
  
Was one of the best leaders we had. One of the best warriors too. Cold, heartless and merciless. Tala thought.  
  
'I've changed.' Kai told Tala as if reading his mind. 'Since I've been with the bladebreakers I've put things into perspective.'  
  
'Fine, Devlin, you beat him.' Tala replied coldly.  
  
'Good.' Devlin shrieked. 'We've showed them what wimps they are. We've beaten the younger ones and I've beaten that stupid Chinese runt Ray! Now I can beat their not-so-tough leader, Kai Hiwatari!'  
  
Devlin started laughing, a high pitched, ominous laugh. He then sighed happily.  
  
'It's so much fun, destroying a team of friends.' Devlin was still smiling. That comment he made about Ray was ringing in his ears. 'But where are your friends now Kai?'  
  
'In hospital, where you put them.'  
  
'But where's Ray, Kai?' That smile was really starting to bug Kai. He should wipe it off his face. 'Why isn't he here, cheering you on?'  
  
'He's somewhere you can't reach him.' Kai said. I wish Ray was here  
  
'What?' Devlin cockily replied. 'Is he in China?' Kai was momentarily stunned.  
  
'Let's just beyblade so I won't have to see your face okay?' Kai said attaching his blade to his launcher and inserting the ripcord.  
  
Devlin did the same.  
  
'Oh, no Kai.' Tala replied. 'We like this place very much and have decided to make it our own.'  
  
'You're not serious.' Kai mumbled.  
  
'We are.' Devlin smirked.  
  
'3, 2, 1, Let it rip!' Tala said, acting as judge.  
  
Devlin's blade landed in the bowl first. He still had razor blades attached to them. Kai's deep blue blade landed on top of Devlin's making his wobble.  
  
'I'm not losing that easily.' Devlin said. 'I have my friends supporting me. Too bad. Poor Kai, all alone and friendless.'  
  
He's just trying to psyche me out. Kai thought, trying to distract his mind from hurt.  
  
Kai's blade started to come unsteady as Devlin's went on the attack.  
  
'Dranzer, don't let me down.' Kai felt as though he was having a great psychological battle inside himself. Memories flooded back, the feelings overwhelming as they came back to him too. Kai remember the last time he bey-battled. Guilt and hurt came with that memory. Then of Devlin injuring Ray and fear of him finding Ray again. Terror, absolute terror and dread filled Kai.  
  
'I can't take it anymore!' Kai yelled. 'Dranzer, Kill Devlin's blade and put an end to this fight!'  
  
Tala and his team took a step back in fear of Kai's outrage.  
  
Kai's blade went up the side of the bey-bowl and took flight, The tip of the blade landed on the side of Devlin's blade throwing it out of the bey- bowl.  
  
'Wh-what?!' Devlin cried his disbelief.  
  
Kai picked up his blade and left the dining room.  
  
'Where're going to go Kai?' Devlin yelled after him, his voice floating out the half closed door. 'You've got nowhere to go, and I'll come and make you pay! You will pay!'  
  
Kai slammed the door closed but it couldn't shut out Devlin's hysterical laughter. Kids started appearing out of classrooms.  
  
'Kai, what happened?' Wyatt asked. 'Why didn't you take my advice?'  
  
'I knew I could handle it Wyatt.' Kai said before raising his voice and turning to the pupils of the school. 'Listen up! The school has been taken over by Tala and his gang. Please evacuate the premises.'  
  
Kai then swept through the crowd to his room. He packed his stuff and left.  
  
Out in the yard Kai looked back at his school. It looked darker and more daunting as if the school knew that it's controllers were evil. Kai turned back to face the town in front of him. The world seemed a much bigger place to Kai now, especially since he had nowhere to go.  
  
O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O  
  
Luckydog: What's Kai going to do now? Will he starve on the streets? Will he get injured and die? Will Devlin kill him?  
  
Kai: Will Luckydog survive in the next chapter? Read and find out. And plz review, cause I don't want her balling in my ear all day.  
  
Luckydog: Liar! 


	5. Broken blades

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or eye of the tiger.  
  
Luckydog: I got the total of two reviews. I didn't know whether or not people have read the last chapter so it will take me a while to update unless you do review.  
  
Kai: You should have heard her. Crying all day she was.  
  
Luckydog: I wasn't and if you don't shut up I'll make you cry!  
  
Renee: sheesh! On with the story!  
  
O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O  
  
Broken blades.  
  
Kai settled down on the couch that he found. He had dragged it to his hideout, the place that had been destroyed by that saith shield, Dunga. He had repaired it now and was currently living there. But there were a lot of things the house was missing, like a fridge and stove.  
  
'Where should I eat tonight?' Kai asked looking out the window over the city that was lighting up with the aftermath of dusk. He spied a small noodle place open a little way from his make shift stay house.  
  
'How about some irony?' He asked as he closed the door behind him.  
  
~Later~  
  
Kai stepped through the big doorway. The only seats were six steel stools and two wooden tables with chairs. He walked up to the steel counter, looking at the menu.  
  
'Singapore noodles.' Kai said as the curvy lady came to serve him.  
  
'Kai!' Mrs. Kenkarta cried. 'What are you doing here? Have you seen Kenny?'  
  
'Yes, his fine.' Kai said.  
  
'Thank god.' She replied as she started cooking his noodles. 'They wouldn't let me in through fear that I was one of the people that attacked them. I knew you would get in somehow. How are you? Where are you living? I heard about the attack on your school as well. I hope these people are stopped soon.'  
  
Mrs. Kenkarta talked to Kai as he ate, she seemed relived that Kenny was fine and was in a positively talkative mood.  
  
When Kai had finished his noodles he raised from his seat. 'I must go now, Mrs. Kenkarta.'  
  
'Wait.' She cried. 'Kenny got an email from Ray. He wanted you to see it. I have a printed copy of it somewhere.' She disappeared into a room and Kai could hear her rummaging. He pulled a fifty out of his wallet that was attached to his chain and threw it on the counter. Mrs. Kenkarta appeared with a piece of A4 paper in her hand. She gave to Kai and he took it before walking out the door.  
  
'Kai, wait, you've left some money here!' Mrs. Kenkarta yelled from behind the counter waving the fifty like mad. 'That meal was on the house! Kai!'  
  
Kai ignored her and kept on walking. The shop behind him disappeared into the dark, as did Mrs. Kenkarta's voice. Kai soon came to his house but there was no electricity so he couldn't read the E-mail. Kai sighed in frustration and lay down on couch to sleep. Tomorrow he could read Ray's words.  
  
~NEXT DAY~  
  
A loud smash woke Kai early. A beyblade had crashed through one the window. Frantic voices were talking actively. Kai had flashing memories of Dunga doing the same thing. He quickly got up, hearing the door being smashed and looked around for an escape route. Kai spotted an air vent, big enough for him to fit through. Above Kai was a pipe hanging from the ceiling. He jumped and grasped the pipe managing to reach the air vent and hoist himself in.  
  
Kai sat down on the edge of the air vent. If he moved he would make noise and whoever was down there would hear him. He looked down at who was entering the room.  
  
'Where is he?' Devlin whined. 'I want to pay him back for beating me.'  
  
'He can't have disappeared.' Tala responded. 'Let's try another room.'  
  
The two left the room. Kai knew he couldn't stay. I have to get out of here. Then Kai saw Ray's letter on the ground. He was just about to jump down when the door opened.  
  
'Don't bother Tala.' Devlin's voice said. 'Sally hasn't seen anyone enter the room since we left.'  
  
'Hmm.' Tala growled before closing the door.  
  
Kai bit his lip. He could grab the paper and try to leave but then they would know his escape route. I'm sure Ray would like me better alive. Sighing Kai turned and made his way along the cold metal air vent.  
  
Kai emerged from the ceiling a few minutes later. The deserted rooftop held no cover and was an advantage point for The demolition boys. Adjacent to the roof Kai was on was another just like it, then another and then a park.  
  
I have to make it to the park! Kai thought determinately. He took a run and jumped over the first gap. He looked down as he flew over the small space of a metre and a half, Bryan looked back up at him, a look of shock glued on his dull face.  
  
Upon landing Kai's feet slipped from underneath him and he rolled.  
  
I'm in deep shit now! Kai thought. He picked himself up and despite the stinging scratches and other aches and wounds and he ran. He cleared the next gap, stumbling with the speed that he was going. Kai came to the edge of the last building. There was no way to get down and he could hear voices and footsteps behind him. Kai stared ahead and took three steps backwards. He took a deep breath then ran forward jumping off the edge of the grey concrete building and disappeared into the lush green vegetation.  
  
'Crazy bastard!' Tala yelled from the second rooftop. 'Jumped off the fucking building. But why is he running?'  
  
'I don't know but let's find him.' Ian replied.  
  
'This is at least two stories up.' Devlin said. 'He might be dead.'  
  
'I don't think so...' Tala trailed off.  
  
~The riverside garden~  
  
Kai let go of the branch he had grabbed a hold of and landed cat like on the ground. Kai realised he was near the bridge where he and Tyson first battled. Looking around, Kai raised himself, falling straight into a sprint. As the trees flashed past, Kai saw the sparkles of the blue river beside him. Kai slowed down and jumped the metre long hill to the footpath. He continued running, ahead was a bridge, the same one that Tyson and he had battled next to. Kai came to the shaded cover of the bridge and hid behind one of the large boxes there to catch his breath.  
  
Kai was scared. He had nearly lost it last time he battled; his anger was the only thing that helped him pull through. He might not be so lucky next time though.  
  
'Here you are.' Tala sneered as he picked Kai up by the scarf. Kai quickly shoved his thumbs under his scarf to stop it from choking him.  
  
'Why won't you leave me alone?' Kai gasped.  
  
'This town has a pest problem.' Tala responded. 'A pest called the bladebreakers.'  
  
'And now we're here to exterminate.' Devlin replied pulling out his beyblade and launcher. 'Prepare to meet your maker Kai.'  
  
'I don't think so.' Kai responded pulling out his launcher and beyblade.  
  
'3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!!!' Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer chorused.  
  
The two blades clashed straight away and Dranzer started to wobble slightly.  
  
'Get him Dranzer!' Kai said but his mind wasn't on the match, it was back in his room with the E-mail Kenny gave him.  
  
'You're pathetic as well as apathetic!' Devlin yelled. 'Night Devil, Diamond slash attack!'  
  
Time slowed for Kai and in a few flashes of memories and images combined, Kai saw the destruction of his beyblade. Kai shook his head in confusion and everything came back to speed. Devlin's bit-beast had been unleashed and was about to destroy Dranzer in front of Kai's eyes.  
  
Not again! Kai thought sadly, but then some music wafted over to him. Faint music that sounded oddly like eye of the tiger.  
  
Devlin's bit-beat was about to strike when the music grew louder and a white blur knocked the silver beyblade away. Then Kai could hear it clearly like he was standing right next to a radio.  
  
'It's the, Eye of the tiger It's the thrill of the fight, Rising up to the challenge of our rivals. The last known survivor, Stalking his prey in the night. And his watching us all with the eye, The tiger. The tiger the tiger—'  
  
'That's not how it goes.' Kai said softly. Kai looked up to the source of the song and found Ray staring back down at him with a tape recorder.  
  
'Darn, it always gets stuck on that part.' Ray commented kicking the tape recorder. It shut itself off.  
  
'Now Driger!' Ray yelled. 'Tiger claw attack!'  
  
There was a flash of blinding light, in which everyone turned away. Upon looking back Devlin's blade had been sliced all the way through just narrowly missing the bit chip. Devlin cursed as he picked up his bit chip and ran off with the others.  
  
'You seem surprised to see me Kai.' Ray said as they retreated to the shadows of the bridge.  
  
'That's because I am.' Kai responded. 'Why are you here?'  
  
'Kenny sent me an E-mail about what happened.' Ray said. 'I sent him one back saying I would arrive in Japan in a few days. I thought he gave it to you.'  
  
'I had it, I just didn't get the chance to read it.' Kai said.  
  
'So, did you miss me?' Ray smiled cheekily.  
  
'Fuck oath I did.' Kai said as he pulled Ray into a kiss.  
  
~Across town~  
  
'I wonder why everything's shut?' Sam said as she looked around.  
  
'Maybe today's a public holiday?' Sylvia shrugged as she painted her nails.  
  
'Hmm.' Sam replied.  
  
In the dark shadows a sneer crept over the face of the person who was watching the Extreme psychos team.  
  
O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O  
  
Luckydog: The extreme psychos are the reining champs. They're here for the next tournament. They're a little early; will that be a fatal mistake? Tuning next chapter to find out!  
  
Kai: You're a baka.  
  
Luckydog: That's you in the mirror! Stop insulting yourself.  
  
Kai: Just review, shut her up for me plz?  
  
Luckydog: Aha! Kai's begging! I win! 


	6. Poprocks and coke

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the title poprocks and coke.  
  
Luckydog: I don't have anything to say!  
  
Kai: that's because you're too dumb to converse with human beings.  
  
Luckydog: Shut up. Anyway, you're not human. BTW there is some grisly content and I'm not talking about Kai.  
  
Kai: Hey!  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Poprocks and coke.  
  
The extreme psychos walked down the street.  
  
'There are people living here right?' Sunny asked.  
  
'Yeah. The bladebreakers do.' Sam replied. 'Except Ray.'  
  
Two figures came out of a side street next to them. Sam raised her voice as she recognized them.  
  
'Hey Ray!'  
  
The guy with the ebony hair turned to face them. Upon seeing who it was his face broke out into a smile.  
  
'Hey!' Ray said dragging Kai over. 'Sam, what are you doing here?'  
  
Sunny came over, quite interested but Sylvia, Sky and Sidney wandered a bit.  
  
'Our team is in Japan getting ready for the championships.' Sam replied. 'Where's Tyson? And the rest of your team?'  
  
'A beyblade gang put them in hospital.' Kai replied.  
  
'You know, I've never heard you talk before.' Sam told Kai in a matter fact voice.  
  
'Are they okay?' Sunny asked.  
  
'They're coming out today, we're going to see them now.' Ray told them. 'If you want, come with us I'm sure they would like the company.'  
  
'Why not, everything else is closed.' Sam replied. The rest of the team joined them as they made their way to the hospital.  
  
~Room 6, floor 3, the hospital~  
  
Sylvia sat on the windowsill working on her nails, Sidney sat down and worked on her laptop, and sky was sitting on the floor meditating.  
  
'Just so you know Sam, I'm gonna beat you.' Tyson said.  
  
'Are they giving you too much morphine Tyson or are you just delusional?' Sam retorted.  
  
'Oooooooooohhhh!' Sunny and Max teased. The two had found out that they had a lot in common. They liked beyblading, video games and sugar.  
  
'Who did this to you?' Sam asked as Tyson took his arm out of the sling.  
  
A loud crashing caught most people's attention until a loud shriek echoed through the hallways. The door was shoved open and there was Tala, relishing in what he did best, causing death and destruction.  
  
'Bladebreakers!' Tala said. 'Prepare for your death.' He held out his launcher, pointing it at Sunny, the closest to him. The slow dripping a blood would slip from Tala's hands every now and again. Sunny stood frozen at the sight that was in front of her face.  
  
'Hand over your bit-beasts.' Devlin growled. 'Or suffer consequences.'  
  
'You heard him.' Tala told Sunny. 'Hand it over.'  
  
'...........' Sunny couldn't reply.  
  
Tala's head gave a slight jerk and the other three members were taken.  
  
'Wait!' Sam cried.  
  
'We should we.' Tala said. 'Extra insurance when the others are gone.' Tala looked at Sam in a strange way.  
  
Tala's attention was caught by the sound of the Beyblade being clutched tightly. He raised his gun a little so it was level with Max. He nearly dropped Draciel in fright. Tala's finger tightened, the gun went off and there was a blinding mass of confusion. By the time everyone had recovered the distant sound of footsteps and insane laughter was fading quickly.  
  
'Is anyone hurt?' Ray yelled.  
  
'There's blood.' Sam screamed. 'All over the floor.' Sam had ducked instinctively at the sound and discovered the floor covered with blood.  
  
'Sa-sunny?' Max's tentative voice shook.  
  
The rest of the bladebreakers looked over at Max's bed. Sunny's messy platinum blonde hair was now a dull thick red. The flesh had been torn out of her stomach and she was bleeding profusely. A few ribs and other bones protruded out of the shredded flesh with its jagged edges.  
  
'Why?' max asked quietly.  
  
'This is a battle, one where the strong will survive.' Sunny took a slow rattling breath. A whistling sound meant her lungs were punctured. 'I was the best beyblader; I will just get in the way. Defeat Tala for me Max. And clock that game.........'  
  
The whistling stopped and so to did Sunny's pain.  
  
'I'll miss you Sunny.' Sam said. 'She was my best friend on the team. My only friend really.'  
  
'I think we better get out of here.' Kai said. 'We wouldn't want to get into any trouble.'  
  
The six of them left the hospital in the worst of moods.  
  
~Tyson's House~  
  
'There's gonna be a showdown, and the victors will win the town.' Sam said, as they sat on the front porch. The bladebreakers had told her what was happening. 'And I'm gonna be there every step of the way.'  
  
'That's what you think.' Kai said. 'You'll get in the way like Sunny did.'  
  
'Nuh-uh.' Sam pulled out her beyblade and launched it. The blade disappeared; all that could be seen was a trail of dust, till once again it was on Sam's hand. 'I'll take on Devlin and Sally, leaving you to only worry about The demolition boys.'  
  
'And what makes you thing you could beat us?' Devlin's spoilt little sister was at Tyson's front gate.  
  
'Is that a challenge?' Sam questioned.  
  
'Depends what you make of it.' Sally replied.  
  
'Fine, let's make a bet of it.' Sam said standing up. 'If I win, you and your brother have to leave Tokyo. And if you win, you get my bit-beast and Sunny's.'  
  
'Okay.' Sally pulled her beyblade. The bladebreakers gasp. Sam had upgraded her beyblade. It was semi-transparent, ice blue beyblade. On the blade it looked like it was covered in icicles.  
  
'So.' Sally pulled out her blade. It was the same baby pink blade with the spring-loaded sticks that were used for cheating.  
  
'3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' The bladebreakers chanted.  
  
The two blades fell into the bowl that was at there feet.  
  
'Go Mareish!' Sally cried.  
  
'Balizard, now's not the time for fun.' Sam said. 'Just get it over and done with.'  
  
Sam's blade stopped, spinning on the spot. Winds began to form around it. It looked as though Sam's bitbeast was one of wind, but upon closer inspection, there was more in the wind then just air. Debris, ice and dust. Sally's blade stopped and rolled down to the bottom of the bey bowl. Through the misty like dust, they could just see the sunlight glinting off the ice that engulfed Sally's beyblade. The dust drew thicker still.  
  
'Stop Balizard.' Sam commanded. 'You and your brother have to leave Sally.'  
  
The dust slowly cleared to show no one was there.  
  
'Una fudge fudge.' Sam cursed.  
  
'Shit.' Kai cursed. 'She'll tell Tala. We can expect an attack in the next five minutes.'  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
'Helllo?' Tala teased. 'Anybody home?'  
  
Sam turned to The bladebreakers. 'Defeat The demolition Boys. I'll take on anyone else. What's most important is that you win.'  
  
Everyone nodded. The demolition boys had invaded and made a beeline to the beybowls that were set up for them and a member of the bladebreakers to verse them. It set up like this:  
  
Kai Vs. Tala,  
  
Tyson Vs. Bryan,  
  
Ray Vs Spencer,  
  
Max Vs Ian.  
  
The bey-battles began; they were furiously fast with each person trying to destroy the other quickly.  
  
Sam waited near the front gate. Devlin appeared, leaning heavily against the rough wood of Tyson's gate.  
  
'You'll be sorry that you beat my sister.' He sneered.  
  
'I'm sorry to have to even look at you as well.' Sam retorted. Devlin still smiled and the reason why became apparent. Three people stepped out from behind the high wooden fence so quickly you would have thought that they'd just appeared there.  
  
'Sylvia? Sidney? Sky?' Sam stared at the three members of her team that stood in front of her. Their launchers were those of assorted weapons. They had joined the Demolition Boys.  
  
'Why?' Sam asked. 'After what they did to Sunny.'  
  
'Never really liked Sunny to be honest.' Sylvia sighed. 'But you wont worry about what they did to Sunny when we've finished with you. Devlin take care of her and watch out, I'm going after the big cheese.'  
  
The bladebreakers. Sam thought.  
  
'If you're so good verse me!' Sam yelled. She launched her blade directly at Sylvia. Sylvia launched hers; the two collided with a deafening crack. Sam felt everyone pause for a spilt second with confusion before continuing with what they were doing. The confusing shout and yells disappeared as Sam bey-bladed.  
  
'Mintorus!' Sylvia yelled. 'Goring rage!'  
  
The red blade rammed the ice blue one. The blue one began to slow, creating a spiral like pattern on the ground.  
  
Balizard is going to lose it! Brace yourself. Dying shouldn't hurt too much  
  
'Balizard, come out.' Sam yelled, a look of fierce concentration on her face.  
  
'You to, Mintorus.' Sylvia said calmly. She thought she was going to win.  
  
'Icicle obliteration!' Sam yelled. Even as she spoke the command she felt herself growing weak. She had prepared for this attack but not so far as she had to go today.  
  
Sensing that Sylvia was in trouble, Sally, Devlin, Sky and Sidney launched their beyblades and brought out their bit beasts. What they saw was Sam closing her eyes in concentration and falling to her knees. What they didn't see was large chunks of ice coming together in the sky.  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I could feel it, As soon as I had called on the attack. Straight away it started to drain my mental and physical energy. Now it's tearing its way through my strength. I can't even stand anymore. I wonder how much pain and endurance this will take before I have enough to attack everyone here. I hope this wont have to eat away at my life force....  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Sylvia gasped as her bit-beast fell to the ground in front of her. The ground rumbled when it hit the ground as it fell, because it couldn't even withdraw into the blade. Mintorus was covered in ice, frozen like icy pole.  
  
This time they saw it happen, Sky, Sidney and Sally's beasts had already fallen. Devlin's devil was bombarded with ice shards, knocking it out before the ice grew over the beast and it fell to the floor.  
  
Tala tore his eyes from the battle and saw the bit beats going down. Guessing what was happening he commanded Wolborg to cover them with an ice shield. Once doing this, the sunlight was shut out and the only sounds were that of the blades connecting and echoes of these noises.  
  
Sam couldn't support herself upright anymore, she had to struggle to keep her eyes open. Four loud booms ricocheted off the ice barrier. Sam knew she had failed, and come so close to death in doing so. Half her life force had been drained. A scream came to Sam's right. She couldn't see what had happened, she was too exhausted, but she guessed what had happened. Someone had tried to pick up their bey-blade and it had fallen to piece on them. Sam smiled, knowing she didn't fail completely and let the black waves of sleep encase her.  
  
~Kai POV~  
  
The bladebreakers were losing badly. Kai could see it in everyone's faces. Four deep resonating booms echoed around the black ice cage. A few shocked bladders looked around.  
  
'Take off the shield, Wolborg!' Tala yelled.  
  
It was odd to see, for a moment everything stayed the way that it was, but then the walls slowly melted away.  
  
There in the newly created snow, from the ice melting was a body. The other bladders must have left after being defeated so easily. Everyone stopped blading in unison, catching theirs blades. Tala smiled.  
  
'We will resume this after a short break. That was a good break.' Tala sneered. 'Look at that pitiful sight.' Tala said, pointing at the body in the snow, his voice full of malicious laughter. 'That is the sight of someone who tried to defeat us and failed. Such a strong attack, but such a weak individual. She has died for nothing. She only destroyed those worthless people of our team. She has not only died for nothing, she is nothing.' Tala laughed. 'Don't bother trying Bladebreakers. You'll just end up like her.'  
  
The bladebreakers reckongised the black t-shirt and the green cargo pants. It was Sam that Tala was laughing at.  
  
'You're just hot air!' Kai said. 'Care to back that up?'  
  
Once again the battles started this time in a different kind of atmosphere. The snow that lay around them chilled them to the bone, but not so much as Tala. Spurred by Sam's attempt to help them the bladebreakers battled as hard as they could. They were actually taking the lead this time, at least everyone but Kai. He was thinking too much.  
  
Keep your mind on the match! He scolded himself. But it was no use; Tala's Wolborg threw Dranzer from the bowl into the snow next to Sam. Kai gave Tala a nasty look before running, and dropping to the snow next to Sam. His blue blade looked nice against the snow contrasting enough for it to stand out but not hurt his eyes. He hand closed around his blade when, suddenly, a hand closed round his wrist.  
  
'What?' A low breath escaped Kai.  
  
'Take.....mine.' A weak muffled voice escaped from the glistering snow.  
  
'Huh?' Kai responded dumfound.  
  
'Take my blade.' Sam replied. She lifted her head slightly, which seemed like quite an effort and turned towards him.  
  
'Take my blade. Use that attack.' She let go of him and handed him the blade.  
  
'Won't it kill me?' Kai asked. 'Look at you.'  
  
'You're stronger then me. You'll survive. I won't.' Sam replied.  
  
'How does the attack work?' Kai asked.  
  
'The bit beast uses your energy, stregth and maybe life force to power an attack.' Sam answered.  
  
'Can't it use it's own energy.' Kai looked concerned.  
  
'No. it needs it to direct it.' Sam smiled slightly. 'Avenge.......' Sam's eyes closed and her head fell forward with dull thump into the soft snow.  
  
Kai had seen people die before, but, it may have been the pretty scenery or the fact that he kind of knew this person that made him feel sad.  
  
Kai rose from Sam's side. Ray having knocked out Spencer, to take a break from blading to talk to Kai ran over.  
  
'You look odd.' Ray said peering into Kai's face. 'What is it?'  
  
'Sam wasn't dead but she might be now. She told me to use the same attack as her. We will win and Tala and his goons will be defeated. But.....' Kai stalled.  
  
'But what?' Ray looked worried.  
  
'The attack might kill me.' Kai said.  
  
'What are you going to do?' Ray asked his face showing his fear and sadness.  
  
'I have to choose.' Kai answered, his gaze level with Ray. 'Between death and love.  
  
O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O  
  
Luckydog: Oooooohhh. Will Kai choose love and let the Demolition boys take over the town? Or will Kai fight to the death and lose his love?  
  
Kai: Fight, fight, fight fight!  
  
Ray: Love, love, love, love!  
  
*Kai stares at Ray , giving him an evil look. Ray grins back cheesily, and Kai melts.* 


	7. Decisions

It will drain your energy, strength and even your life force. Sam giving it her all spurs on the bladebreakers but when Kai sees that they're still losing Sam using the last of her strength tells Kai to use her beyblade. He was stronger then her and would be able to do it without bringing on death. Kai, unsure of Sam's advice is torn between saving the town and losing his love. He has to make a hasty decision, which will he choose? He chooses to save the world, Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny use their strength with her bit-beasts to defeat the demolition boys. Their blades shattered like their dreams of destroying the world, they leave making plans to destroy the bladebreakers at another time when they get much stronger. 


	8. Sadame

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
Luckydog: This is going to be the last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it.  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
~ Sadame ~  
  
Kai stared at Sam lying helplessly in the snow-covered ground. He then looked back at his friends, struggling to keep it together. The blade in his hand felt heavy, as did his heart. He knew his choice. Ray watched him concerned; Kai faced him ready to tell him of his decision. Ray cocked his head eager to hear Kai's decision.  
  
'Ray...' Kai stalled. Ray didn't like that tone.  
  
'You can't—!' Ray stopped halfway through his sentence, interrupted by Kai pulling him into a kiss.  
  
'I'll wait for you.' Kai said to Ray as he walked over to Tala. The snow crunched under Kai's feet as he stood in front of Tala. Everyone was watching the blades; no one had seen Kai and Ray conversing.  
  
'I will defeat you Tala.' Kai said. 'You will have to go back to Russia a disgraced dog.'  
  
'You wish Kai.' Tala said. 'You couldn't beat me before and nothing's going to help you to beat me this time.'  
  
Kai placed a new bit into Sam's blade. Tala and Kai faced one another ready to battle.  
  
'3, 2, 1, LET IT RIPP!!!!'  
  
The two blades landed and immediately they began to circle one another.  
  
Kai could feel the Dranzer start to drain his energy. Soon he was puffing, his breath creating little misty puffs of crystallized air through his increasing exhaustion. But Kai was still standing at least. There was a loud bang from somewhere behind Kai. Max's opponent had been thrown through the air as the flaming pieces of rock destroyed Ian's Bit beast. He cowered in the snow, burying his face, trying to hide while he cried.  
  
Next was Ray's opponent Spencer. He was thrown to the ground as his bit beast landed on top of him. Spencer soon became buried under Wolborg's snow.  
  
Kai was now doubled over, resting his hands on his knees. Dranzer was really taking a lot of power.  
  
Tyson was being slashed by Bryan's bit-beast when the flaming rock hit Bryan and his bit beast and flung them into the air. The two then fell through the frozen layer of water that covered the pond and landed in the freezing cold water.  
  
Tala knew what was coming up tried to put up his best defenses. He tried to use wind to detour the attack, ice to freeze it and snow to stop it. All three failed. A huge meteor fell from the sky. It collided with Wolborg forcing him to withdraw into the blade before smashing into the bey bowl and destroying it. Kai and Tala were both thrown by the impact. Tala struck a wall, his head connecting with it rather hard before he slid down the wall slowly with a trickle of blood following him down. He was out cold.  
  
Kai just landed softly in snow his face hidden by his arms. He didn't seem to be moving. Debris had been flicked out of the bowl during the impact and something cartwheeled through the air before landing next to Kai. His bit chip Dranzer was lie in the snow there with him.  
  
Ray had to stop himself from running over to Kai crying. It was hard but he managed it. The blade-breakers team began to walk over to Kai when they noticed Tala was stirring. Ray ran over to Tala and punched him as hard as he could in the mouth. Tala's head turned at the force of the blow. He faced that way for a while before he turned back to Ray he was smiling. But the fear and hopelessness was evident in his eyes.  
  
Tyson and Max were inspecting what was left of the bey bowl in a crater, that had been caused by the attack. He had pulled the giant rock out of the stadium. For some reason, even after the battle had ended the rock had stayed in a physical form. Tyson bent over the flattened shards of plastic examining them. Ray turned to see what they were doing when Tala scooted past Ray and ran over to the hole in the ground.  
  
'Wolborg?' Tala cried. 'No! He destroyed it!'  
  
Before anyone could react Tala ran at Kai, dived onto him and began punching him in the face.  
  
Moving as one Tyson, Max and Ray ran after Tala, pulling him off Kai. Kai's expression was oddly peaceful and the blade-breakers hoped that it was because he was just asleep.  
  
'Leave now!' Ray said pulling Tala up by the collar. Tala's eyes darted around the slowly darkening garden. Ian had stopped crying and was now watching his officer for instructions. Spencer had dug himself out of the snow and Bryan had just pulled him self out of the water. Dusk was approaching meaning that there was really nothing that could be done. Tala hit Ray's wrist causing Ray's grip to loosen. Ray let Tala go and the demolition Boys ran for their life. They were going back to Russia as Kai had said. "Disgraced dogs."  
  
Ray walked past the small shallow crater, hoping to pick up the blade Kai was using but when he found it he realized that was impossible. Little shards of the blade lay embedded in the ground. The attack had shattered the blade. Ray continued to Kai and had just reached him when Hilary came in through the gate.  
  
'Hey guys I heard that you had all gotten home so I thought I'd come and see y—' Hilary stopped short when caught sight Sam's body lying in the snow.  
  
'My god!' Hilary jumped backwards in fright. 'Is that a dead body?? What the heck have you all been doing?'  
  
'We hope she's not dead.' Ray answered as bent down to pick up Kai. 'Could you get her Tyson?'  
  
Tyson obliged, picking her up and moving her to a room.  
  
'We beat them Ray.' A small voice said. Ray looked down. Kai's eyes were half open. 'That little prick Tala knows not to mess with me now!' Kai raised his arm in triumph. Ray gave Kai a hug and made sure that neither of them cried.  
  
'Time to get you to bed.' Ray said.  
  
'Wait.' Kai reached out and picked up Dranzer's bit chip. 'Can't forget this. Just in case the little shits come back.'  
  
Ray smiled as he carried Kai to his room.  
  
The sun rose the next day, its rays reflecting off the white snow that remained from the day before. Tyson's house was full of activity. Sam and Hilary were in one room talking, Kai and Ray in another. Kenny and Max spent all day designing new blades for everyone but Hilary. Tyson worked hard all day to get the food and everything ready and by lunch time his work had paid off. Tyson's grandpa walked over to Tyson. They were standing by a window.  
  
'You drove off those young hooligans, right, Tyson?' Tyson's grandpa asked as he stared out the window. He eyes narrowed as he spotted something. 'Is that snow out there?'  
  
'Oops! No that's sugar. I spilt it.' Tyson laughed nervously.  
  
'That's a lot of sugar.' Grandpa mumbled. 'What's that great big rock out there then?'  
  
'Abstract statue.' Tyson replied.  
  
'Hmm.' Grandpa gave Tyson a scrutinizing look before leaving them to their party.  
  
'Close one, eh, Tyson?' Max said when he bounded over.  
  
'As long as he doesn't go out there and see there crater, where're fine.' Tyson replied.  
  
'TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Eep!' Tyson cringed as everyone laughed at him. 'I guess he found it.'  
  
The end.  
  
| ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ |  
  
Luckydog: I know this chapter sucked but that's it, the end. I might write one more beyblade one tho. Depends whether I have the time or not. 


End file.
